The Phoenix and the Green Orb of Life
by Suicidal Tears
Summary: What if Harry didn't stay behind his statue guard? What if Voldemort saw this the best time to destroy Harry? Harry Potter and the Phoenix have many things in common. Fully summary inside. Please R&R.


**Title: Harry Potter, The Phoenix, and the Green Orb of Life  
  
Type: One shot  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst and drama  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters. All that I own is the plot.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter: a hero, savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who- Lived. He rises over death, surviving over it. He will be re-born once he had finally defeated the Dark Lord. This boy, of no more than fifteen, carries the weight of the entire world. His tears can cause damage, yet they have a strange way of making people understand. He has the type of friendship that all would want. He has survived the killing curse and will do so again.  
  
A Phoenix: friendly, loyal. It rises from its death. The same Phoenix is then born from its own ashes only to die again and be re-born. He can carry immensely heavy loads. His tears have healing power. He has a very trustworthy friendship. The Phoenix can survive the killing curse, if he should swallow it. He then bursts into flames and is re-born once again.  
  
Harry Potter and the Phoenix have more things in common than you'd ever expect.**

!!!!!  
  
"Look out!" _Harry yelled.  
  
But even as he shouted, one more jet of green light had flown at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake had struck-  
  
Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide, and swallowed the jet of green light whole. He burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled, and flightless. At the same movement, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one, long fluid movement- the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass-  
  
For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocation mass-  
  
Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.  
  
"Master!" screamed Bellatrix.  
  
Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard...  
_  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, page 815 of the hardcover copy.

!!!!!  
  
Continuing on, my way....  
  
Before Dumbledore had a chance to tell Harry to stay, Harry was out of his statue guard's way, making a b-line for Dumbledore. Though, as Harry Potter stepped out, none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Apperated in pure silence. The two shrill words that were heard before the green light was, yet again, hurtling toward Harry.  
  
Shocked, Harry had time to do nothing. Time seemed to run slower than normal as he slowly watched, what would be know as his death, as the green light speed closer and closer yet. Harry gasped at the ball of light crept closer. Yet, something seemed wrong with it.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the green streak turned into a green ball of light mere centimeters from Harry's scar. Slowly, it crept closer until the light had engulfed his scar. His heart was racing as he felt the warmth of the spell spread over him. It tickled as it touched him. Though, as soon as it was all around his forehead, his scar erupted in pain: far worse than a million Cruico's being done at the same time; far worse than any pain he had ever felt.... far worse than any pain he ever feel. He dropped to his knees.  
  
Harry's hands flew up toward his scar as Voldemort grinned in glee: he was going to _watch_ the death of his downfall. Harry screamed, finally not being able to contain it. With such force that only comes when one's terrified, Harry managed to get his hands the rest of the way to his forehead. He gasped as his hands came in contact where his scar was: he could literally _feel_ the blood flooding past his fingers.  
  
Slowly, pulling his head up, he looked up at the ball of green light. He squinted his eyes at the mysterious light. It held something in its center. All thoughts of this being the curse that was supposed to kill him, Harry edged his hand toward the green light....  
  
Dumbledore watched as Harry's hand crept closer and closer yet. A million thoughts were running through his head at one time and he was having troubles keeping the straight. The one that ran through his head the most: The Prophecy.  
  
Putting one finger in the green orb, he felt the warmth spread over him once again. At first, the pain seemed to dull; but then the pain in his forehead seemed to double, but the slight tug Harry felt wouldn't go away as he pulled his fingers out: he had to know what was in the center. Bracing himself for the pain he knew was sure to come again, his hand slowly but steadily made its way back in.  
  
Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he watched the boy pull his fingers back; his eyes flared blood red with cat slits; his clawed hand curled into balls and dug into its own palm to draw blood. This curse was supposed to kill him, yet he was still alive- blood may be flowing freely from his scar, but he was still alive nonetheless.  
  
Harry's fingers stopped as they touched the edge of the orb. The pain dulled, once again, but only to double in pain once more. Wincing slightly, the pain doubled again, though as he pushed his hand forward, the pain slowly started to ebb away. Brushing up against something, he stopped. A little voice in his head seemed to urge, _go on.... pull it.... this is what you need to do...._  
  
He slowly laced his fingers around the object that he couldn't see. Once his hand was fully wrapped around the light, the pain stopped. But, while pulling back out, the pain started to add in pain again.... far worse than before. The same voice cheered him on once again: _Once you get your hand out and let go, it will be over, Harry... there will be no more pain... it will _be_ over..._  
  
The way out of the green orb seemed to take ages for the four people in the room: Voldemort, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, and Harry, especially. Harry pulled and pulled, the pain growing more and more with each passing moment.  
  
Soon, Harry could see his hand. With one last feeble attempt, he tugged with all his might. The force knocked him backward. His body fell, eyes wide with shock. His body looked like it was falling forever until he finally fell onto the wooden floor, which suddenly seemed to feel like ice and less like wood.  
  
Letting go of the light, Harry slipped into unconsciousness as the blood from his scar and the blood from where his head came in contact with the floor started to pool around him.  
  
With the puddle growing larger and larger, Voldemort and Harry (would he be conscious), both felt a sharp break as though every bone in their body was breaking. Before the voice that would come had a chance to speak, Voldemort grabbed Bellatrix and Disapparated out seconds too late: Ministry workers and Fudge had just shown up.  
  
"There!" stated a female, but was shortly cut of by the green light erupting around Harry. Before it disappeared, a shrill voice was heard: _IT HAS BEEN BROKEN!_ The words echoed around the room as the light disappeared. Harry was where he was before, blood still pooling around himself.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see the Boy-Who-Lived surrounded by a pool of blood that was steadily growing larger and larger by the moment. Soon, Fudge was yelling that they really needed a medi-witch in here within moments.  
  
Soon, she and Harry were on their way to St. Mungo's where he would be treated as best he could be.

!!!!!  
  
_"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear, it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"  
  
"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard- here-_ here! _- in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above- it doesn't seem possible- my word- how can this be?"  
  
"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore,  
_  
**[Takes one fragment of a sentence out]**  
  
_and walking forward so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands, others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor,) "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparations Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."  
  
"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, apparently beside himself with amazement. "You- here- I- I-"  
  
He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him, and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"  
  
"Cornelius, I am ready to fight you men- and win again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"  
  
"I- don't- well-"blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well- Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see.... Dumbledore, you- you will need to tell me exactly- the Fountain of Magical Brethren- what happened here?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard, and centaur now lay scattered._  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Page 817 and 818 of the hardcover copy.

!!!!!  
  
"We can discus that after I have seen that Harry has safely been taking to St. Mungo's.

!!!!!  
  
_"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell you Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you...." Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it "half and hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letter addressed to the headmaster will find me."  
  
Fudge goggled worse than ever. His mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled gray hair.  
  
"I- you-"  
  
Dumbledore turned his back on him...  
_  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pages 818 and 819 of the hardcover copy.

!!!!!  
  
... and went to go check on Harry...  
  
**[Taken from the beginning of the chapter... Harry Potter: a hero, savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He rises over death, surviving over it. He will be re-born once he had finally defeated the Dark Lord. This boy, of no more than fifteen, carries the weight of the entire world. His tears can cause damage, yet they have a strange way of making people understand. He has the type of friendship that all would want. He has survived the killing curse and will do so again.  
  
A Phoenix: friendly, loyal. It rises from its death. The same Phoenix is then born from its own ashes only to die again and be re-born. He can carry immensely heavy loads. His tears have healing power. He has a very trustworthy friendship. The Phoenix can survive the killing cures, if he should swallow it. He then bursts into flames and is re-born once again.]  
**  
Once again.... Harry has risen over death. Once again.... Harry will live to be born in a new light. Once again.... Harry carries the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Once again.... his tears will cause damage to those who despise him and heal those who love him; give them the understanding. Once again.... he has survived the killing curse.... a second time.  
  
Harry Potter and the Phoenix will have too many things alike for comfort until he finally defeats Voldemort for good. Then, Harry and the Phoenix will be one.


End file.
